A tu lado
by MizuMoon
Summary: Rin ha huido de la aldea y Sesshomaru está enojado por no encontrarla al querer llevársela con el ¿Qué hará el daiyokai ahora?¿Por qué Rin ha huido de la aldea? y lo más importante ¿Por que Sesshomaru está tan ansioso por encontrarla?
1. Volverte a ver

Los personajes de el anime y manga Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo imagino lo que pudo haber pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Sesshomaru dejó a Rin con los humanos, la hermosa joven de ahora dieciocho años pensaba que su amo la había olvidado ya que habían pasado más de dos años desde su última visita; "que tonta fui, seguro que cuando me visitaba solo lo hacía por lastima. Hubiera dejado que pereciera a manos de aquellos lobos así no le estorbaría a nadie… ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! El señor Sesshomaru debe estar ocupado, el señor Jaken me dijo que estaba formando un imperio más grande que el de su padre, seguro eso es lo que lo mantiene tan ocupado.. Si, seguro es eso…"

—Rin-chan es hora de la cena.

—En seguida voy, Kagome-sama.

Kaede había muerto hace poco más de ocho meses y ahora Rin estaba bajo el cuidado de Inuyasha y Kagome quienes la trataban sumamente bien y con gran afecto, al igual que el resto de los aldeanos, quienes la apreciaban profundamente; sin embargo, Rin sentía que sobraba en ese lugar, ya que todos habían formado su propia familia y estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias vidas como para hacerse cargo de ella. Sango y Miroku tenían tres hijos y estaban esperando al cuarto, Kohaku se había casado hace un año con una exterminadora de otra aldea, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban esperando a su primer hijo, incluso Shippo estaba en una relación con Soten, y ella... ella solo representaba un estorbo en sus vidas.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza tomó una decisión; se iría de la aldea esa misma noche, conocería el mundo y decidiría donde se quedaría, un lugar en el que no preocuparía a nadie.

Después de la cena rin se dirigió a su habitación y empacó algunas cosas que le harían falta en su viaje, no le había dicho a nadie de su partida ya que sin duda no la dejarían marchar. Debía aprovechar que esa noche era luna nueva e Inuyasha no podría rastrearla, por shippo no se preocupaba ya que se encontraba fuera de la aldea, entrenando en las montañas; esa era la noche perfecta para escapar, esperaría a que todos estuvieran durmiendo para huir.

Ya entrada la noche Rin corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y se internó en el bosque, no le importó el cansancio que sentía debido a su entrenamiento de ese día, ni la oscuridad de la noche, solo quería alejarse lo suficiente para que al día siguiente su aroma no pudiera ser captado por Inuyasha. Después de agotar sus energías tras haber caminado toda la noche encontró un claro con un bello estanque rodeado de flores, se dio un baño en el estanque y se recostó contra un árbol observando aquella espada que Sesshomaru le había obsequiado la última vez que la visitó.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba sentada al lado del señor Sesshomaru contándole todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que no lo había visto, perdida en su relato no notó cuando su amo se levantó hasta que este le indicó que hiciera lo mismo:

—Toma—dijo entregándole el arma y dando la vuelta para en seguida marcharse.

Rin supuso que quería que demostrara que era digna de acompañarlo, que si viajaba con el no representaría una carga, eso pensó hasta el segundo año cuando empezó a pensar que él no volvería para después encontrar cualquier forma de justificar su ausencia.

FIN FLASHBACK

"señor Sesshomaru ¿se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Acaso solo me obsequio la espada para que me defendiera ahora que usted ya no iba a regresar?¿se acordará de mí con afecto o como una molestia en su camino?" Con estos pensamientos Rin se quedó dormida a la sombra de aquel árbol sin imaginar que pronto vería a su querido señor Sesshomaru.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sesshomaru había ido a la aldea de Inuyasha en busca de Rin, tras dos años lejos de su humana había decidido que esta vez la llevaría con el, pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y no encontrar rastro alguno de la joven, al preguntarle a su medio hermano este había respondido que había huido en la noche y como era luna nueva no pudo percatarse cuando el perfume de Rin comenzó a alejarse; el enojo de Sesshomaru fue grande y más al saber que el inepto de Inuyasha no había podido encontrarla; "que inútil resultó ser, pero que más se puede esperar de él, es un simple híbrido, sangre humana corre por sus venas", con estos pensamientos en mente Sesshomaru partió de la aldea con un solo propósito en mente: Encontrar a Rin.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rin se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente bajo la sombra de aquel árbol junto al lago pero un ruido que venía del bosque la hizo despertar; cuando se acercó, aun somnolienta, para investigar, un demonio saltó de entre los arbustos haciéndola despertar de golpe y correr hacia su espada:

– ¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó temerosa la chica.

–No importa, después de todo no necesitaras saber mi nombre después de que te coma– el demonio era horrible, debía medir más de dos metros y tenía dos enormes cuernos en la cabeza, sus ojos eran completamente verdes y su aroma era fétido además el tinte de su voz era lujurioso y a Rin le provocó asco y pavor, pero no se daría el lujo de mostrar miedo ante aquel nauseabundo ser.

–Tú no vas a comerme, seré yo quien borre tu patética existencia de este mundo.

Dicho esto se lanzo a atacar al demonio con su espada, determinada y con una fiera mirada en su rostro, agitaba la espada con graciles movimientos, y con la agilidad y fuerza alcanzadas tras años de entrenamiento con su amo y, posteriormente, con Inuyasha. "Definitivamente pasé mucho tiempo al lado del señor Sesshomaru, ya hasta estoy hablando como él. Tal vez eso le agrade y le haga ver que ya no soy una niña, debo vencer a este demonio para que cuando llegue el momento pueda demostrarle al señor Sesshomaru que soy digna de seguirlo acompañando en sus viajes" con esto en mente aumentó la fuerza de sus ataques, dispuesta a derrotar a aquella bestia. El demonio estaba asombrado,esa humana no parecía dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

Rin perdió la concentración por un momento lo cual fue determinante para que el demonio tomara ventaja golpeándola en la espalda y dejándola tendida en el suelo, cuando Rin se quizo defender el demonio la tomó como un muñeco de trapo y la lanzó contra un árbol para enseguida tomarla por el cuello asfixiandola lentamente. Rin ya sentía la escases del aire pues su visión había empezado a tornarse borrosa y se sentía mareada.

–Si no me hubieras atacado tu muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa.

–Suéltala– lo último que vio Rin antes de caer en la inconciencia fue un borrón blanco, y el demonio siendo destrozado.

–Señor Sesshomaru–susurró, después de esto todo se volvió negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando ya lo hubo hecho intentó sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda la detuvo… ¡SEGUÍA VIVA!

–No te levantes.

–Señor Sesshomaru… –creía estar soñando pero el dolor de su espalda le demostraba que estaba bien despierta.

– ¿Por qué huiste de la aldea?– su semblante revelaba que estaba enojado, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera notado pero rin ya lo conocía lo suficiente.

–Yo… no quería ser un estorbo para nadie, ya todos tienen sus familias y yo solo sentía que sobraba.

–Regresaremos–Sesshomaru la tomó con suma delicadeza, como si estuviera llevando a una princesa.

–No quiero regresar a la aldea, no es mi lugar.

–Nadie dijo que regresarías a la aldea, vendrás conmigo.

–No quiero ser un estorbo.

–No estorbaras, Jaken y Ah-Un te extrañan.

–Señor Sesshomaru…–Cuando la miró Rin pudo leer en su mirada que el también la extrañaba pero no lo iba a admitir–… Gracias– y Rin emitió la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

HOLAAAA!!!!

Soy MizuMoon en este, mi primer fanfic... siendo corregido y retomado después de dos años... cualquier critica, alago, o sugerencia es bien recibido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

.

.

.

MizuMoon Fuera


	2. Capítulo 2

Se incorporó de golpe al abrir los ojos y no reconocer donde estaba, un fuerte mareo la embargó por la rapidez de su movimiento,sintió perder la fuerza y volvió a caer pero antes de tocar el futón unas manos la sostuvieron y la recostaron suavemente. No reconocía el lugar, ni la suavidad de aquellas mantas, mucho menos las suaves manos que ahora le colocaban un paño frío en su cabeza. Recordaba haber huido de la aldea y encontrarse un demonio en su camino, después todo eran pasajes borrosos, dolor... Y la inconsciencia.

—Debes tener más cuidado niña, tus heridas aún no han sanado y pueden volver a abrirse — era una voz fría, posiblemente de una anciana. Pronto se percató de un fuerte dolor en su espalda y fue consiente de lo maltratado que estaba su cuerpo.

—¿Qué me sucedió?¿Quién es usted?¿Dónde estoy?— las preguntas se formulaban en su mente sin poder detenerlas. Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz; recorrió la habitación con su mirada, era un lugar elegante, perteneciente a alguien de la nobleza seguramente, adornos finos y un tenue olor a incienso ponderaban en el lugar, se sentía confundida, no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar... ¡¡¡Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba!!!.

—¿No recuerda nada, señorita Rin?— Rin negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza ¿Por qué aquella mujer sabía su nombre?— No me extraña, ha estado inconsciente por tres días. El amo está preocupado por usted.

—¿Amo?— de pronto un frío la recorrió ¿Y si aquel demonio había logrado capturarla? ¿Y si la convertía en su esclava? Preferiría morir— ¿Tres días?

—Veo que ya despertaste, Rin— esa voz, aquella hermosa voz, podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, no podía creer que despues de tanto tiempo estuviera allí, a tan solo unos pocos metros. De pronto todo lo sucedido se hizo claro en su mente, el demonio había sido desintegrado en cuestion de segundos, y él la había sostenido en sus brazos con una ternura que creía imposible... Él la había salvado.

—Señor sesshomaru...—susurró al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— me alregro mucho de volverlo a ver— dijo al tiempo que, no pudiendo controlar su emoción, rompía a llorar en un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

—Rin, no llores— había sonado como una orden, pero ella sabía que no lo era.

—Amo sesshomaru, bienvenido. Debe estar cansado, no debe preocuparse por la señorita Rin, he sido la única que se ha acercado a ella, tal como usted lo orden...

—Retírate Yukiko.

—Como ordene amo.

Al salir la mujer Sesshomaru dirigío sus orbes ambar hacia Rin, la miraba con tal intensidad que sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar. Él por su parte, sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla; ya no era aquella niña que alguna vez dejó en la aldea, ahora era toda una jovencita... Y una muy bella. Había dejado atras su figura infantil para dar paso a sus suaves curvas que, aun lejos de ser prominentes, atraerían la atención de cualquier macho sin importar la especie. Aún así estaba ese detalle que la caracterizaba, aquella mirada que el tiempo no había querido borrar acompañada por esa dulce sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, y por la cual cometería suicidio de ser necesario.

—Amo Sesshomaru, me hace muy feliz que me permita volverlo a ver, aunque sólo sea para enviarme de vuelta a la aldea.

—No iras a la aldea, te quedarás aquí— por primera vez el gran Sesshomaru se sentía nervioso, aunque sabía no tenía razón— te entrenaras para ser la futura Lady del Oeste.

tienen derecho a odiarme ToT


End file.
